harry potter et l'ordre du serpent
by hana-potter
Summary: bon ce rien a voir avec ma fic mais aller voir pareil
1. un très mauvais rêve et drôle d'annivers...

Harry Potter et l'ordre du serpent  
  
Discalmer :ben c comme tout le monde ya rien qui es a moi tout es a JK Rowling. sauf.et puis vous verrez bien. Note de l'auteure(moi) :je vais essayer de pas être trop cruel avec les personnage que j'aime po mais ca va être dur!!!bonne lecture!!!!!!!lol  
  
Chapitre 1 Un très mauvais rêve et drôle d'anniversaire  
  
La nuit tombait sur Godric Hollow, tout allait pour le mieux chez les Potter. La lune se levait paisiblement au-dessus de la ville. puis. .toc.toc.toc.Lily alla répondre à son grand soulagement Sirius, paraissant soucieux et inquiet, se tenait dans le cadre de porte. Sirius était le meilleur ami de James, père de Harry, il avait beaucoup de c?ur et de sensibilité et il avait un de ses regards qui vous font un grand bien de voir  
  
-bonjour Sirius  
  
-bonjour Lily, répondit-t-il précipitamment, est que James est là?  
  
-oui, il est au salon avec Harry, répondit celle ci -Merci Lily, répondit t-il, bonjour James -bonjour Sirius! Quel bon vent t'amène? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton joyeux  
  
-Rien qui vaille crois-moi. -aller dit. -Je suis aller au reperd de Peter et il n'y était pas. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit parti voir Voldemort. -bien, dit James désappointé, il n'y a plus qu'un chose à faire attendre. -dans ce cas je ferais mieux de partir chez Dumbledor répondit Sirius -Oui je crois que sais la meilleur chose à faire. -Bien au revoir James et tu es sur que ça va aller? -Oui part tout ira pour le mieux enfin je crois. Sirius partie James se sentis très inquiet et apeuré plus que tout. Les heures passèrent et James avait par se dire que tout ça ne pouvait être que simple présage. Comme il se trompait ! Il était maintenant minuit, un grondement retentis au-dessus de la ville personne ne se doutait que de terrible chose allait bientôt se produire les Potter était maintenant très près du lit quand soudain .boum.boum .James accourut et se retrouva face à face avec Voldemort, un sorcier de la pire espèce ou plutôt le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il sème la frousse à travers le monde entier et tout le monde sait que sa première cible est le jeune potter. -Sauvez-vous tant que vous le pouvez bande d'incapable de toutes(oh oh il commence a ce facher!!!lol) façons je peux en un simple coup de baguette -Lily prend Harry et sauve toi je vais le retenir, cria James apeuré. -Pas aussi longtemps que tu ne le crois on ne m'appelle pas Voldemort pour rien, répliqua Voldemort, AVANDA KEDAVRA!!! Un éclair vert traversa la pièce et frappa James qui nu pas le temps de réagir que sans n'était fini pour lui. Son corps gisant sur le plancher Lily se mit à cirer de toutes ses forces. Voldemort avançait dans la direction de la chambre de Harry où se tenait la jeune femme et son fils. -Pousse-toi petite idiote. -Non jamais tu devras me tuer avant de tuer mon fils. -AH! AH! AH! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!(encore ca m'étonne po de lui) Un autre jet de lumière vert frappa la dame de plein fouet. Il ne resta plus qu'Harry qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. C'était la fin pour les Potter -Avanda Kedavra s'écria le seigneur des ténèbres un flot de lumière vert traversa la pièce et. Harry se réveilla en sueur sa cicatrice lui faisait terriblement mal. Il s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit au rêve qu'il venait de faire : ça se passait le jour de son deuxième Halloween plus précisément le jour ou ses parents étaient mort tuer par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps mais Harry lui avait survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort qui se retrouva anéanti à vivre sous la forme d'un spectre, jusqu'au jour ou l'année précédente en terminant la troisième tâche du tournois des trois sorciers il s'était retrouver face à face avec Peter Petitgrow qui, à l'aide d'une potion et du sang de Harry, avait fait en sorte que son maître retrouve son aspect normal. Harry s'était par la suite sauvé et était retourné à Poudlard par le bien du trophée qui l'avait transporté jusque là. -C'est donc comma ça que mes parents seraient morts, se dit t-il Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda le cadran lumineux déposé sur son bureau. Il indiquait 00h05 cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes qu'il avait quinze ans et il ne s'en était même pas rendu conte. Il se lava et alla se percher au bord de la fenêtre en passant devant la cage vide d'Hedwige, sa chouette, il eut un creux dans l'estomac car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était partie, 11 jours plus précisément, et comme s'était le seul être vivant qui n'avait de mouvement de recul en le voyant Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. Pencher sur le rebord de la fenêtre il sentait la brise fraîche sur son visage. Un drôle d'animal descendait du ciel et volait vers lui en passant sous un rayon de lumière et il se rendit compte qu'en faite ce n'était que six hiboux, Hedwige, coq le hibou Ron et 4 qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se tassa pour les laisser entrer. Il prit le paquet qu'Hedwige lui apportait. Il venait d'Hermine sa meilleure amie, elle aussi étudiait à poudlard et elle était très attachée à ses études. Chère Harry, avant tout joyeuse anniversaire! Je suis en vacance chez Victor en Bulgarie. Ses parents sont très sympathiques et ils ont été très accueillants. Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que je suis là et bien que ce soit très intéressant j'ai hâte de revenir à la maison car il fait très froid. Mes devoirs de vacance sont entièrement rédigés et j'ai même rajouté quelques rouleaux de parchemin à certain devoir comme Histoire de la magie mais par contre je me suis contenté de simplement faire le travaille que le professeur Rogue nous avait donner sans prendre la peine de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Rogue était le professeur que Harry, Ron et Hermione aimaient le moins et il donnait des devoirs de fous et Harry trouva très drôle que Hermione ne prenne pas le peine de faire le moindre effort pour y ajouter des compositions de sa propre initiative car lui et Rogue s'haïssent cordialement Le professeur McGonagall m'a écrit récemment pour me dire que j'étais nommé préfet de Gryffondor(ca vous étonne hein). Mes parents sont enchantés par la nouvelle et je suis moi-même très contente mais j'ai peur que Ron ne soit pas très content je doute même qu'il ne veuille me parler après avoir su la nouvelle c'est pour quoi je ne lui ai pas encore dit et j'aimerais que tu ne lui en parle pas O.K. Salut Hermione qui s'inquiète pour toi. p.s. ne parle pas de mon voyage en Bulgarie à Ron et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Harry ouvrit le paquet qui était joint à la lettre il contenait un pendentif orné de quatre pierres et un petit mot d'Hermione Salut les quatre pierres représentent les quatre éléments l'eau en bleu, l'air en blanc, la terre en vert et le feu en rouge. Une légende bulgare raconte qu'elle protège celui qui les porte sur lui des forces du mal. Je crois que tu vas en avoir de besoin. bye Harry espérait que ce moment ne survienne pas trop vite. Après s'être battu pendant près de quinze minutes avec coq il lut la lettre de Ron. Salut Harry, ça va moi oui. Joyeuse anniversaire! As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione pas moi je pense qu'elle est partie chez ``vicky``. Ma mère a reçut une lettre de Dumbledore Hier et il dit que tu devras venir chez nous cet été car il parait que tu serais plus en sécurité ici que chez tes moldu qu'en penses- tu moi je pense que c'est parfait et il a dit qu'on devait aller te chercher demain à 10h40 que tes moldu soit d'accord ou non. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de tu sais qui tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque depuis et elle n'a tué personne. bye ton ami Ron P.s. à demain. Fred et George : merci encore Harry savait de quoi les jumeaux voulaient parler. Il ouvrit le paquet de Ron il contenait un abonnement au Quidditch magasine et une multitude de petits gâteaux fait par sa mère. Il prit ensuite la lettre de Hagrid le garde chasse de l'école. Salut Harry Joyeuse anniversaire  
  
comment vas-tu moi je suis en mission secret pour Dumbledore avec Olympe. J'ai fini par lui pardonner le coup de la forte ossature et je la trouve très sympathique je ne peux pas te parler plus longtemps il faut que j'y aille à plus tard Hagrid Le paquet contenait des biscuits durs comme de la pierre fait Hagrid lui- même. Puis il s'intéressa à la lettre de Poudlard qui était plus épaisse que d'habitude. Il y trouva sa liste de fourniture scolaire ainsi qu'une lettre une du professeur McGonagall. Chère monsieur Potter, comme nous n'avons plus de gardien et de capitaine dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et que je suis la responsable de Gryffondor je suis chargé de trouver un nouveau capitaine. Étant donner vos compétences dans ce sport j'ai pensé vous proposer ce poste. J'espère que vous accepterez. Si vous acceptez vous devrez trouver de nouvelles stratégies ainsi qu'un nouveau gardien. Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués Professeure McGonagall Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il dû relire cette lettre plus d'une fois pour se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lui capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor il écrivit par retour de hibou qu'il acceptait avec plaisir. Et c'est sur cette bonne nouvelle dans un sommeil sans rêve cette fois. Il se réveilla vers 07h le lendemain matin et entendit la tante pétunia lui dire de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner ce qu'il fit après s'être habillé. Il s'assit sur la seule chaise libre autour de la table mangea sont quart de pamplemousse et demanda à l'oncle Vernon. -heu. oncle Vernon est-ce que je peux aller chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances? -Pourquoi je te laisserais y aller, répondit l'oncle vernon. -Parce que je peux dire à Sirius . -C'est bon tu. tu.tu peux y aller, dit l'oncle Vernon Harry satisfait partie sans rien dire. Il avait toucher le point faible de l'oncle Vernon qui avait une peur bleue de Sirius parce qu'Harry s'était amusé à ne pas révéler à son oncle et sa tante qu'il était innocent qu'il n'avait pas commis les crimes dont il était accusé. Il s'assit sur son lit avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié deux lettres sur son bureau cette nuit il ouvrit la première. Elle venait de son parrain. Chère Harry joyeuse anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi je suis en mission et je loge présentement chez Remus lupin (Lunard)qui te souhaite une joyeuse anniversaire et dit bonjour. J'ai peu de nouvelle de tu sais qui et je ne crois que sais bon signe tout se que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque mais que personne n'as été tuer. Ron m'a dit la même chose pensa Harry. Remus et moi allons continuer a te donner des contes-rendus des actions de tu sais qui. bye patmol et Remus Ps. prend sois de toi. Je t'envois des petites gâteries fait par Remus. Il ouvrit le paquet et y trouva des gâteaux, des biscuits et bien d'autres délicieuses choses à manger. Il prit la deuxième lettre et l'ouvrit. Il ne connaissait pas cette écriture elle était très belle. Il lut la lettre. Chère Harry je te souhaite une joyeuse anniversaire. Je voulais te dire que je trouve que tu as été très courageux la nuit de la dernière tâche et que j'ai eu peur que tu sois mort. Oui j'ai été touché par la mort de Cédric. Je sais que tu as dû me prendre pour une idiote ou plutôt te trouver stupide d'être venu me demander de t'accompagner au bal. Si c'est le cas il ne fallait pas car j'ai été très touché car je te trouve plutôt de mon goût. Tu as de très beaux yeux verts tu sais et je te trouve très séduisant et .En faite je suis amoureuse de toi. Et je crois que toi aussi enfin c'est juste une pensée. J'aimerais que tu répondes pour me dire si je me trompe ou si j'ai peut-être raison Bye Cho Chang P.s. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir dans le Poudlard express. Harry ouvrit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. Il contenait une magnifique montre de sorcier qui en plus de montrer l'heure elle. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais il pensa à Cho et sur un petit cadran plus bas il était marqué à la maison. Harry supposa qu'elle devait être chez elle. Il voulut lui répondre mais il se rendit compte qu'il devait faire ses valises car les Weasley allaient bientôt arriver. Harry était assit sur le seuil de la porte et attendait les Weasley avec impatience. Il regarda sa montre elle indiquait 10h38. Il sentait que tout le monde le regardait. Il devait avoir l'air fou assit là à attendre avec deux valises et une cage qui contenait une chou.Harry se rendit soudain compte que coq était encore dans la cage d'Hedwige avec Hedwige elle-même. Un bruit retentit soudain dans la rue tranquille tirant Harry de ses réflexions. Il s'aperçut qu'une des voitures du ministère avançait vers lui. Il savait que c'était pour lui que cette voiture était dans cette rue. Il se leva et la voiture s'arrêta devant lui. Il y pénétra, à l'intérieure se trouvait : Mr Weasley, Ron le meilleur ami de Harry ainsi que Fred et George les jumeaux. Fred prit une des valises et la déposa dans la voiture. George prit l'autre et fit la même chose. Le trajet fut très court et après avoir ranger les choses de Harry dans la chambre de Ron, comme ils ne pouvaient pas jouer au quidditch pour cause du retour de Voldemort, Ils se mirent tous à parler de quidditch. -.Avez-vous une idée de qui sera le prochain capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, demanda Charlie le frère aîné de Ron, car je pense que votre ancien capitaine est parti? -Moi je sais, Répondit simplement Harry un peu gêné. -Qui? Demandèrent les autres d'une même voix. -Heu. je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça. Le professeure McGonagall m'a écrit pour me demander si je voulais bien prendre ce poste. Dit-il. -Quoi! Dirent Ron, Fred et George d'une même voix. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? Poursuivit Fred -Bien qu'en penses-tu? -Alors tu. Tu as accepté. -Oui et alors qu'est ce qu'il y a? dit Harry -C'est génial! Je veux dire c'est ce que tu voulais depuis longtemps non. Dit Ron -oui bien sûr mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la auteur vous comprenez? En plus je suis charger de trouver un nouveau gardien. Dit Harry -Bien pour le gardien on peut t'aider à en trouver un car on est une équipe après tout et tu peux compter sur nous on ne te laissera pas tomber. Le rassura George Et ils continuèrent de parler ainsi jusqu'au environ de 19h. Car Harry repensa à la lettre de Cho et il demanda à Ron s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils allaient aller se parler dans sa chambre. -Nous montons. Bonne nuit tout le monde! Dit Ron à sa famille Dans la chambre de Ron Harry fouilla dans ses valises et en sorti la lettre que Cho Chang lui avait écrite et dit à Ron : -tien lis-ça . Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture Ron leva la tête et dit. -Si je me fis à ton visage elle a dit vrai n'est-ce pas que tu ressens la même chose qu'elle? -Si tu as raison mais comment lui dire je n'ai pas le tour avec elle la preuve Cédric avait été capable de l'inviter au bal avant moi -d'après moi tu devrait lui dire qu'elle a dit la vérité et que tu veux la voir dans le poudlard express. C'est ce que veux non? -tu as raison, lui dit Harry, c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Harry.  
  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard Hedwige s'envolait avec la réponse d'Harry. Il pensa alors à autre chose. -Ron devine où réside Sniffle pour le moment -Je ne sais pas. Dit Ron dans un bâillement -Chez le professeur Lupin, dit Harry Sur ce nos deux amis s'endormirent dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
C'étais mon premier chapitre. review please, car g déjà 2 autres chapitre de fait mais je ne sais po si je vais continuer car g l'impression que les gens ne l'aime po. Je sais je vous demande de me reviewer alors que je le fais rarement ben fauque vous sachiez que vos fic sont tous full hot continuer comme ca !!!!!!!! 


	2. le chemin de traverse

Harry Potter et l'ordre du serpent Chapitre 2 le chemin de Traverse Discalmer :encore une foi tout es a JK Rowling Note de moi :voilà mon deuxième chapitre c sûrement le plus court mais c parce que g eu une idée de dernière minute et je ne pouvais po faire rien qu'un chapitre avec parce que ca allait po ensemble, lol. A vous de lire maintenant.  
  
Deux semaines ce sont écouler de puis que Harry est arrivé chez les Weasley. Cho avait répondu à Harry en lui disant qu'elle l'attendrait le 1 septembre sur la platforme 9 et 3 quart et qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir. Hermione aussi leur avait écrit mais c'étais juste pour leur dire qu'elle les rejoindrait sur le chemin de traverse comme prévue avec toute ses choses parce qu'elle allait passer le reste des vacances chez Ron. C'est pourquoi il ce tenait tousse debout devant la cheminé des Weasley. -Arthur vas-y en premier -D'accord envoie Harry tu passera tout de suite après moi. Puis il disparut dans le cheminé Harry pénétra dans les flamme tiède et avent d'être aspiré il cria -chemin de traverse quelque minute plus tard il atterrit sur le sol froid de chaudron baveur. Quelque minute plus tard la Mme Weasley , qui fut la dernière personne à arriver, arriva . -oh Harry mon chérie tu es sain et sauf j'avais tellement peur que tu n'ai pas réussi à venir dit cette dernière en serrant Harry si fort qu'elle faillit l'étouffer. Ils allèrent donc à Gringots, la banque des sorciers, puis ils se séparent et se donnèrent rendez-vous au chaudron baveur à 16h00 précise. Harry et Ron se rendirent sur le terrasse de Florian Fantarôme où ils attendirent Hermione qui vins les rejoindre quelque instant plus tard.  
  
-Salut Hermione! Dirent-ils d'une même voix. -Salut les garçons ça va vous deux? Répondit celle ci -oui très bien , dit Harry, et toi? -bien merci et toi Ron? Mais Ron ne répondit rien il semblais troubler par quel que chose derrière ses deux amis. -Que ce passe-t-il Ron? demanda Harry. -Il.il.il y a des.des.mangemorts derrière t.t.toi!!!!!! -Quoi????????????????? -Oui!!!!!!!!! -le pendentif que tu ma donner Hermione comment fonctionne-t-il?! -Frotte chacune des pierres en pansant au personne qui sont avec toi et que tu veux protéger en se moment. Harry frotta chacune des pierre au moment ou . -Avada Kedavra! Cria un des mangemorts. Un éclaire vert traversa le vide et se dirigea vers Harry qui sentais que sa fin était proche mais le jet de lumière verte frappa un écran invisible devant Harry pour finir sa course sur le sol. -Je t'aurais la prochaine Harry Potter!!!!! Dit le mangemort qui avait jeté le sors avant de transplaner avec les autres mangemorts. -ouf il s'en est fallu de peu! Soupira Harry. Mais je ne comprend pas se qui c'est passé il n'y avait rien devant moi! -C'est le pendentif qui a fait ça il nous a tous protégés car tu as sûrement penser a nous et il a formé un écran invisible devant nous tu comprend il protège celui qui le porte et ceux que cette personne souhaite qu'il soit protégé. -Et bien il est très pratique ce pendentif. Quand ma mère va apprendre ce qui c'est passé elle va être folle. -Ah Harry mon chéri tu es sain et sauf j'ai eu si peur pour toi maintenant vous aller rester avec Arthur pour acheter vos fournitures scolaire et vous allez retourner à la maison après et pas de discutions je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Le reste de la journée ce passa sans anicroche. Voilà c le 2 chapitre j'espère que vous avez apprécier review please 


	3. une vrai maison pour harry potter

Chapitre 3 une vraie maison pour Harry Le lendemain, au petit déjeuné Hermione reçue la gazette du sorcier comme à l'accoutumer. Lorsqu'elle vit la première page elle poussa un cri de surprise. -Qui a t-il! demanda Harry. Vol.pardon vous savez qui à encore fait des siennes? -Non ce n'est pas ça. -Alors, c'est quoi? S'impatienta Harry -Sirius -Qu'est ce qu'il a Sirius ? -Il a été innocenter -Quoi!!!!!!!!! Passe moi ça!!!!!!!!!!! Harry lui arracha le journal des mains et lut à l'article à haute voie ``Sirius Black innocenté!!!!!!!!! Qui auraient cru ça??????`` « le ministre de la magie Cornélius fudge qui à fini par admettre le retour de vous-savez-qui. Il c'est récemment rendu à ça qui serait le domicile de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avec plusieurs auror. Cette demeure situer en Albanie serait l'ancienne demeure des ``jeudusor``. Lorsqu'il y arrivèrent la porte s'entrouvrit et à la surprise générale Peter Petigrow, celui que tout le monde croyait mort depuis 15 ans, sortie de cette maison qui tombait en ruine et qui autrefois avait été un château ou presque. Il c'est ainsi fait arrêter par le ministère de la magie. Pendant le procès qui a eu lieu il y a quelque jour Peter Petigrow et Sirius black on été interrogé sous l'effet du véritaserum et tout les gens présent ont enfin su ce qui c'était passer la nuit ou les Potter ont été assassiné. Voici ce qu'a dit Peter Petigrow :``les Potter m'avait choisis comme gardien du secret et j'était fier de l'être car mon mètre allait être content de moi. Je lui ai dit tout de suite ou il habitait et se soir la lorsque cette idiot de Sirius Black ( dsl pour les fans de Sirius mais je n'ai pas le choix, je suis moi même une fans de Sirius alors je le fait malgré moi )à appris ce qui c'étais passer il c'est tout de suite rendue ou j'étais supposer être cacher. Quand il vit que je n'y étais pas il tout de suite compris que je les avait trahit.`` Sirius Black à alors été innocenter et le ministère de la magie c'est excuser de l'avoir accuser à tort il y a de ça 15 ans. Peter Petigrow n'a pas été envoyer à azkaban car les détraqueurs ont réjouint les rangs de vous-savez-qui. Personne ne sait ce qui advenue de lui. » Francine bazote envoyer spécial de la gazette du sorcier. A peine Harry eu t'il finit de lire l'article du journal qu'un hibou entra dans la pièce déposa une lettre dans l'assiette de Harry et repartie aussi vite qu'il était venu. Harry prit l'enveloppe pleine de beurre et en sortie une lettre écrit en hâte et lut à voix basse mais assez fort pour que Ron et Hermione puisse entendre : Cher Harry Je ne sais pas si tu as appris le nouvel mais j'ai été innocenté. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma maison, ma famille, ma baguette et tout le tralala. J'aimerais, si tu es d'accord et si tes amis sont d'accord aussi que tout les trois veniez chez moi passer le reste des vacances. Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrait de demander. C'est que, tu te souvient il y a 2 ans lorsque, croyant être innocenter, je t'avais demander si tu voulais bien venir vivre chez moi, et bien je refais mon offre. Envoie moi vite ta répons par ta chouette Hedwige. En espère que ta réponse soit positive. Ton parrain Sirius Black p.s. Ma femme et ma fille te dise bonjour. Harry était si heureux, Il allait enfin quitter les dursley. Mais quelque chose dans la lettre de Sirius attirait son attention c'était la fin de la lettre ou plutôt la p.s. car Harry ne savait pas que Sirius avait une femme et une fille. C'est amis n'avais pas l'air d'en savoir plus que lui car Ron demanda : -Tu savais qu'il avait une femme et une fille toi ? -non répondit Harry -Excuser moi les enfants mais de qui parler vous? Les questionna Mme Weasley -oh vous connaissez sûrement mon parrain Sirius Black, Mme Weasley fut parcourut d'un frisson. -oui je le connais ou plutôt je croyait le connaître. lui répondit Mme Weasley -Et bien il a été innocenté, dit Harry même s'il n'avait pas encore comprit ce que voulait dire Mme Weasley par je croyais le connaître, le ministère de la magie a finalement admit qu'il avait fait une erreur. -Mais enfin c'est impossible, je n'y comprend rien, c'est pourtant lui qui a livrer tes parents à tu sais qui?!?!?!?! -Non madame Weasley ce n'est pas lui c'est Peter petigrow.et Harry raconta tout tel que cela c'était réellement passer il y a maintenant de ça 14 ans la nuit ou ses parents on été tuer. Madame Weasley étais très surpris mais elle croyait Harry. Elle leur accorda la permission d'y aller car elle sentait que Harry y tenait au plus profond de lui même. Harry répondit a Sirius et lui demanda a quelle Heure il allait venir les chercher. Celui-ci dit qu'il viendrait vers 1 h. Ils ne leur restaient que quelque heures avant l'arrivé de Sirius. Le temps passa très vite et il eurent a peine le temps de faire leur valise que. Hana_potter voilà mais c'est juste une partie parce que je ne sais po quand je vais avoir fini l'autre pi je ne sais po quand je vais la mettre ca va pt être long parce que je suis en pane complet faque si yen a qi pense avoir des bonnes idée ou des choses qu'il aimerais voir prochainement dans ma fic informé moi. Review please j'aime toujours savoir ce que les gens panse de ma fic surtout en ce moment 


	4. sorry gang

Je suis vraiment désoler mais pour manque d'inspiration je suspens l'écriture de fic pour un moment indéterminé. Lorsque je reviendrais de cette pose je vais changer ma fic parce que je ne l'aime po du tout donc en gros ça seras la même histoire mais plus h/c parce que je sais po je n'aime po vraiment ce couple en tout cas pour ceux qui aurais pt des idée pour moi je suis prète a les écouter.  
  
Hana_potter-xox-  
  
Love always et s.v.p r/r 


End file.
